


Colhendo Flores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Neria sempre quis colher flores.





	Colhendo Flores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picking Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458123) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 18 - flowers (flores).

Neria estava correndo na frente deles, um pouco mais distante do que seria seguro, mas a estrada estava vazia e ela era longe de ser indefesa se atacada. Era difícil chamar ela de volta quando parecia tão feliz.

“Sempre quis fazer isso,” ela disse, não alto o bastante para ser para eles, mas Leliana era treinada para prestar atenção a tudo ao seu redor.

Neria estava colhendo flores, nada especial sobre elas, só do tipo que às vezes crescia na estrada, mas nunca teve muito contato com flores. Para a surpresa de Leliana, quando ela terminou com as flores, voltou triunfal com um bouquet.

“Para você, amor,” ela disse, oferecendo o bouquet para Leliana.

Qualquer coisa oferecida com esse sorriso tinha que ser o melhor presente que já tinha recebido.


End file.
